


Hit Or Miss

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basketball, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sports, Teasing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack would do anything to wipe that smirk off of Mark's face.





	Hit Or Miss

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Wishes, Dreams, Truths, and Sink or Swim :)

"5 points for me and 1 for you, nobody can beat the Markimoo!" Mark cheered, bouncing the basketball with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Yer a sore winner!" Jack replied, and Mark chuckles fondly.

"Or you're just a _bad_ loser!" He says playfully, shooting the basketball in the hoop with no effort at all.

"Ye shut yer mouth!" Jack demanded, crossing his arms.

"Make me kid!" Mark laughs, smirk growing immensely.

As hot as Jack thought Mark was, he hated that adorable damn smirk he got when he was winning. It did something to Jack that made him _immediately_ want to make him lose.

Call it his ego. Well, his pride.

With a small challenging smile, he takes the ball from Mark and bounces it on the ground carefully. "If ye knock this out of my hand i'm tellin' yer mother."

Mark smiled more and put his hands behind his back and he whistled. "I solemnly swear I'm up to good."

"It's up to _no_ good." Jack argues, positioning himself for his shot.

"How would I know? I haven't seen those movies in years." Mark smiles, and he jumps towards him in mock challenge, making Jack's skin _crawl_ with competition.

"Suck a sock, Fischbach." Jack says, bouncing the ball again because he's nervous.

"What was that? I can't hear you over the sound of the crowd _cheering_." Mark replies, making cheering noises with his stupidly plump lips.

"Yer stupid."

"Prove it~" He teases, reaching for the ball again with his palm.

Jack gets a brilliant idea while watching Mark try to take the ball from him. He holds it out in front of him with a very focused look, making Mark wait for him to move.

"Aw c'mon! It's hotttt." Mark whines, and Jack laughs as he pouts and takes a seat on the warm pavement. At that moment, he throws the ball effortlessly into the hoop, cheering as he jumps up and down.

"No fair!" Mark says, standing up as Jack doubles over in laughter.

"What??? How??" Jack squeals, still laughing as the ball rolls idly on the court.

"I was sitting down!" Mark says, picking up the ball.

"Hey, yer the one who doubted my b ball skills!" Jack grinned, and Mark smirked, trying to tackle him to the ground.

Of course, it didn't work, and Jack was laughing as he took the opportunity to pull Mark's shirt up over his head and back away as he wiggled, giggling loudly. Finally, Mark got the shirt off, body glistening in the sunlight.

When Jack finally realized he was staring, he looked up to see Mark smirking at him yet again.

"See something you like?"

Jack mutters a shut up and snatches the ball, bouncing it as Mark laughs behind him. 


End file.
